Best Gift He'd Ever Received
by lo8ic
Summary: Okay, so I know it's kind of early for a Christmas story, but PLEASE still read it! :  It's a cute little story, and Gibbs learns the prospect of "All I Want For Christmas Is You". JIBBS, TIVA, and MCABBY loves. Please read and review?


**Summary: Okay, so I know it's kind of early for a Christmas story, but PLEASE still read it! :) It's a cute little story, and Gibbs learns the prospect of "All I Want For Christmas Is You". JIBBS, TIVA, and MCABBY loves.**

**Disclaimer: You may not believe me, but no, I do not own it. **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs finished buttoning up his green work shirt, rolling his eyes at his reflection; blue jeans, forest button up, a pair of sneakers on his feet. Looking out his window, he saw a fresh snow falling, powdering the Christmas decorations spread along the houses, making it look like a winter wonderland. He knew it was time to leave if he was going to make it to Ducky's house on time. He had promised he'd be there. Knew he'd never live it down if he didn't show. So, off to his old Chevy he went, dredging up snow as he went. The radio was off; he didn't need to hear any more Christmas cheer brainwashing in wave lengths. That's what he had his team, or more accurately, his family for. As he pulled into the drive, he noticed five cars were not present. Only three. And of course, one was Ducky's. Carpooling. And he knew the carpool teams well. Tony and Ziva, Tim and Abby. He turned and pulled out the key, pushing his door open along the way. Into the grand house he went, filled with holiday decorations and the scent of cinnamon sticks and baking dinner rolls. He made his way to the dining room.

Tony and Ziva were sitting side-by-side, holding hands and laughing about some thing or other. Tim and Abby were just getting back to the table, also holding hands, presumably just getting back from a visit under the mistile toe. Ducky was bringing out a fresh basketfull of rolls. But all motion seemed to stop as Jethro entered the room. They all just stopped and stared. Not rudely, but anticipating something, so it seemed. He raised his eyebrows, looking about the room. Though Ziva was in a dark red, long and flowy skirt and a white turtle neck sweater and Tony in blue jeans and white button up, Tim in a red dress shirt and faded denims, Abby being decked out in Christmas colors with denim skinny jeans, red and green suspenders, a white and red blouse and her chunky boots adorned with all three holiday colored lace, none of it seemed to register. It all seemed to fade after he heard his name being said by a woman he had lost so long ago. Ducky had spoke gently, "Your present is waiting for you, Jethro," and she had spoken so sweetly. So softly.

"Jethro.." His sapphire eyes grew, an incredilous gape parting his lips. It seemed much too good to be true. She had traded in her blonde for a natural red, soft curls he so adored back in their place. Her peircing, addicting sage eyes swam with unshed tears, a few framing her face. It felt like a dream. She, and time, stood completely still as he approached her. He put one hand on her waist, and one to the side of her head and neck, holding her face in place.

He kissed her. Slow and sweet, not wanting it to end, or anything more than this moment.

Abby had nestled her head on Tim's shoulder, watching the pretty little, cute scene unfold. Ziva had done basically the same, head on Tony's strong chest, his arm wrapping around her instinctively. There was nothing more then anybody wanted than the right here and now, in this tender moment. It was comfortable, so comfortable. Like they wouldn't ever need anything else than each other. This was family. Family. Such a wonderful word. It was a strong bond, a full heart, and a warm love. It was a snowy Christmas eve, it was a snuggle and cuddle in an oversized blanket in front of a toasty fireplace. It was a warm mug of cocoa shared with the love of your life. It was a sleigh ride through the wintery park. It was a playful snowball fight. It was a stolen kiss. It was forgetting about work and bills, everything that was wrong with the world and just letting go. Letting loose. Being yourself and loving the people with you. It was tonight. Finding a long lost love. Kindling a fire in their hearts. Nobody else spoke but Jen and Jethro. An unbreakable bond. An unsinkable ship.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro.." She whispred when their mouths finally parted. Tears still rained from her eyes.

"Jen..." He forced himself to speak through the lump in his throat. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I did this to you.. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry."

The whole room, including Jennifer Shepard, a very _alive _Jennifer Shepard at that, recited one very famous line in sync. "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Leroy Jethro Gibbs smirked.

"You've taught them well." She commented. He just kissed her again, a short kiss, but a meaningful kiss still. Today was a fairytale, a miracle at least. It had taken "All I Want For Christmas Is You" to a whole nother level. It was the first time Jethro felt the song, and the words, actually made sense to him. When everyone was seated for dinner, there was most certainly a story to be told. A journey to be revealed, recollected, reentered. A new depth to dive.

"So in the words of Ricky Ricardo, 'Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do.'" Tony said in his best Desi Arnaz character impersonation. Everyone laughed, even the great, powerful, stonewall Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Ha, yeah, I guess I do. Well, way back in 2007, when I was being targeted by Kort and them..the SecNav decided to start a cover, an op, a-a ruse..to get me out from under the radar. I'm sorry I couldn't inform you guys. I wanted to keep you guys in the loop, but SecNav said it was better that only a few people knew about it. It was a high risk case. The plan was for me to lay low until the situation was under control. The mission was kept under wraps and it worked. I just feel aweful that I put you guys through so much crap..and I really am sorry...Forgive me?" She asked, a few more tears having been falling.

"Of course we forgive you, Jenny." Ziva said. Jethro was holding Jenny's hand under the table, and squeezed gently. His answer was an absolute, unconditional yes.

"Yeah, we're just sorry it took us so long to gain control and close the case." Tony replied.

"I don't blame you guys. You guys are the best of the best in the business, and I knew I could trust you guys to get this done." She said, sadly. "If I know La Granueille, he probably had enough red tape and a deep enough cover, lies all over the place and alies to back them up.."

"Well, my dear, we're just glad that you are home again, safe and sound." Ducky said. She smiled.

"So, what happens now?" Abby asked.

"Well," she replied, shrugging as she took in a breath to reply. "I hopefully start a new life with the man I love," she glanced at Gibbs, he smiled back, "Tim write a stellar novel that makes it big, Tony and Ziva get a visit from the stork, and life goes on." She looked directly at Abby now, having looked at each of the others in turn. "And Abby finally cuts down on the Caf-POW!s." Everyone laughed at her statement, as continued on as they ate. If people didn't know any better, they'd think they really were family by maturnity. Of course, Jenny wasn't Jethro's _only_ Christmas present. Jenny and Jethro set off fireworks in December, reaquainting themselves with one another's passion and lust. It was certainly something special.

**Yup. That's right. What did you think? Not sure. I was thinking about posting a second chapter or new story, depending on the reviews I get. So, if you want to see what happens next, if Jenny's predictions come true...then I suggest you review, please and thank you:) **


End file.
